Love in School
by 1a2b36
Summary: My first fic! ikexmarth rated for lemon. YAOI so if you don't like, don't read, no flames please. ikexmarth. and now linkxroy, or pitxroy, you decide!
1. Chapter 1

Okay peoples, just in case you missed the teensy little warning in the front of this story I'll remind you, THIS CONTAINS YAOI! Now you have been warned 2 times so no flaming me. So anyways my first story! Hip hip hooray!!

Marth's POV

_I never expected him to feel the same way, nor did I expect him to do THAT. It started out as normal day like any other, but at the end of it I had found something quite unexpected._

I opened my eyes and saw sunlight streaming out of the curtains. Wait a minute, sunlight? But it was supposed to be 6:00! He grabbed his clock and almost screamed, it was 7:00. No way that we'd get to school on time.

"Roy, we've got to get up, it's already 7:00!" Marth shouted to the sleeping teen. Roy was and extremely close friend and the shared the same room and slept in the same bunk bed since we shared an apartment room. The room was sort of divided in half, with my side very neat and bluish colored and his sort of messy and red. In the middle was a chaotic purple space. In the middle we had a PC that we shared.

Roy's eyes instantly opened, "oh no!"

"Hey, you make breakfast and I'll get our stuff ready, okay?"

"Kay" Roy replied while throwing his clothes on.

"Hey, Roy, wait up!" I shouted as I gathered my schoolbag and bolted after him.

It was a Monday and I really didn't want to be late for school. Master Hand was not very tolerant for tardies on Monday. As Roy and I ran down West Avenue I asked him, "What do I have for first period?"

"Math, remember? And I've got science. Shouldn't you have memorized it by now? I mean we've been going to the school for like, a week."

"Sorry, I just can't seem to wake up on Mondays."

"Well, better wake up soon or else Mr. Mario might hit you with a fireball like he did to Link, though wasn't that funny? His hair caught on fire and he ran into the girl's bathroom trying to put it out!"

By now I could see the school flagpole. I checked my watch and groaned, I had 20 seconds left. I wasn't going to make it. I dashed as fast as I could to the entrance but the doors closed just as we were almost there and the late bell rung.

"Crap, now what?" Roy asked me.

We heard a voice behind us, "Now you report to Mr. Crazy to sign the book. Also you get a complimentary punch in the face"

We spun around to see Mr. Gannon smiling evilly. We groaned simultaneously, not only were we late but he was the one that caught us. We braced ourselves as he warlock punched us into the building. Mr. Gannon hated kids and was always looking for an excuse to warlock punch or Wizard's Foot them, which makes no sense to why he became a teacher here.

As we ran down the main corridor I bumped into a kid that I've never seen before. As I picked myself up I mumbled a quick"Sorry" and continued to run down the hall. "Who was he?" I asked Roy.

"Don't know, but get him out of your mind and start thinking of an excuse for being late, because we're just about there."

It was true; the main office was just 20 paces in front of them. As we tried to go through the door a giant hand was coming out and we crashed into it. "Oh crap" Roy said "as if the day couldn't get any worse."

Luckily this was master hand's counter part, Mrs. Crazy, who luckily was very laid back. She said" oh my! That's okay boys, it was an accident. Now, you boys should head back to your classes, Mr. Hand is pretty cranky today and I don't want anyone to be pounded to bits, so you and excused from going there, now run."

"Thank you Mrs. Crazy." We said and walked to our classes.

THIRD PERSON"S VIEW

"Ah, good for you to join us Mr. Lowell, I was just about to introduce the class to the new student, class please welcome Ike." Mr. Mario said as Marth hastily took his seat.

Marth looked at him, and recognized him as the kid he crashed into. He had blue hair too, but his was a darker shade and was spiky, he wore a black hair band to keep it out of his eyes which deeply contrasted the dark green school uniform that the students were forced to wear. Marth thought he was a bit cute, but shook that thought out of his head as quickly as he could.

"Mr. Lowell, Mr. Lowell!!"

"Eh? Oh sorry Mr. Mario."

"Good for you to join us Mr. Lowell, now I want you to show Ike around the school because you have all your classes with him."

"Yes Mr. Mario."

"Good, now Ike, I'd like you to take that empty seat next to Marth and we'll begin class."

As Mario lectured everyone on stuff no one cared about Marth whispered to Ike, "Sorry about bumping into you in the hall."

"No problem, it's okay." Ike answered and continued to doodle in his spiral.

Marth stared at him, his skin looked smooth and he looked pretty handsome. Marth mentally slapped himself and turned away. He was NOT gay. At least he didn't think so…

Marth was shaken out of his thoughts when the bell rang, announcing the end of first period. As Marth gathered up books and other stuff he asked Ike, "Next period is what instrument do you play?"

"Bassoon, you?"

"Oboe. Since the double reeds practice together we'll be in the second band hall."

Ike nodded and walked out the door with Marth. The corridors were filled with students trying to get to their next class on time. Marth grabbed his oboe and music out of his cubby hole while Ike asked Mrs. Zelda for a bassoon.

Half way into to class Marth was bored out of his mind. Mrs. Zelda had decided to work with the bassoons on a sole. As Marth watched her wave her hand trying to get the bassoons to stay on pitch he let his eyes stray towards Ike. He was playing beautifully as if he'd already played t twenty times before…

"Marth!"

"Eh, oh, sorry Mrs. Zelda!"

"Good, now that you've joined us would you please play your solo?"

Marth sighed internally and raised the oboe to his lips; this was going to be one heck of a day.

Did you like it? Please review, but before that, check out my home page for something cool (maybe)!


	2. Chapter 2

Yayz

Yayz!! I'm done! Pretty short I admit but still, it's lemon!!

0000000000000000000000

Marth's POV

Throughout the day I have been having a very hard time controlling myself but I managed to do it, barely. I had an especially had time during PE while we were changing, though I did manage a few looks at him without anyone else noticing. I did find out that he was pretty good at sword fighting. I am the sword fighting club captain, yet he was able to block almost all my hits, in fact he even landed a few hits on me. He defiantly had more strength than I did, though I was faster. After PE I heard a few rumors that he would take my role as captain. Tch.

At the end of the day I felt quite troubled and my head was spinning. I started zoning out and bumping into walls, VERY unlike me. Throughout the day I heard many kids that started rumors about me doing crack and this was the after effects of it. They are complete imbeciles. When the school bell rang I slowly put up my stuff and dialed my locker to get my bag. For some reason I like to put my stuff in my bag at the classroom instead of the hallways like everyone else does, I also like to take my sweet time doing it since Roy usually liked staying afterschool to do his homework and since I have to admit he wasn't the smartest person ever that took quite a while, also adding the fact that the teachers pile on homework.. When I saw that the classroom was deserted I walked to my desk (which is right beside a wall) and start packing my things when some grabbed both my wrists and held them above my head onto the wall. "Eh?" I gasped turning my attention to see who was doing it.

I gasped and was quite surprised when I saw Ike looking down at me and smirking. I was even more surprised when he kissed me! I struggled a bit at first but then I soon relaxed into to it. When I felt a tongue lick and nudge my bottom lip begging to enter, I complied, opening my mouth just a crack so that he could slip his tongue in. I felt a wave of pleasure crash down onto me as his tongue swept over my mouth. Ike tasted a lot like the forest after it rains, so calming and nice. As our tongues fought for dominance I lost to him, not that it matters much…

Suddenly my sense of reality hit me hard and I broke the kiss, looking away. He leaned over my shoulder and whispered into my ear "Why not?"

"B-B-Because we're both men and that's not right," I say feeling myself get hard and tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he's still much more powerful than I am, even with only one arm, "b-b-besides, we barely know each oth-"

"I've seen you steal glances at me." He says, cutting me off "and I've tried Very hard to not ravish you in the hallways, don't worry, I locked the door."

He nibbled my earlobe gently and I let out a squeak of pleasure. "You like this don't you? Don't try to deny it."

He puts his knee in between my legs and lifts it slightly; I barely bite back a moan as another wave of pleasure swept over me. He smirks and lifts it even higher and this time I throw back my head and moan loudly. I was cut off by his lips as kisses me quite forcefully. As I melted into the kiss he started to undo my shirt, I tried to protest but he silenced me with another kiss. This time he starts nibble on my bottom lip and I let out another squeal of delight. When he stopped I realized that he had unbuttoned my shirt and was pressing kisses along my and jaw down my neck. I blushed because the only time I remember being exposed like this to somebody was Roy… ROY! What would he think of this and how would I ever explain to him about this? This was not good, not good at all! I whisper "I can't! Please… please-"

He looks up at me and smirks "please what?" and he licks the side of my jaw and gently scrapes his teeth against my neck.

I gasp again and finish my sentence saying the exact opposite as I had meant to "please continue."

"That's a good little koi."

I can barely contain the squeals of delight at he lightly teases me more, I felt so exposed yet at the same time so okay with it. I could feel myself slipping into this and to my surprise; I didn't try to oppose it at all.

When I felt Ike start to undo my belt I blushed and tried to take his hands off. (Marth has his hands free now because undoing belts takes two hands) He growled and nipped me on the chest; I gasped again and loosened my grip. Then I realized that he still had his shirt on, well not for long he won't. I closed the space between us with a kiss and began undoing his shirt. When we finally stopped I was able to take his jacket off, revealing well toned muscles. I smiled and bent down so that I could lick and suck his collarbone leaving a mark fairly small and light compared to the one he made on me. I trailed my tongue down pausing to suck and tease on one of his nipples, doing the same to the other, now it was his turn to moan. I didn't realize that he took my pants down until he pushed me onto the linoleum floor and gently stroked me.

THIRD PERSON'S POV

Marth blushed and moaned loudly. Ike leaned in for another kiss and took of his pants too. Marth seeing that he did that smirked and places his head between Ike's legs, taking his length into his mouth and sucked on it. Ike moaned even louder than Marth and started to buck his hips a little. Marth smiled inwardly and rolled his tongue around it, coating it with saliva. He felt a hand push his chest and obeyed it, ending up on the wall, looking at Ike's smirk. He placed three fingers on Marth's lips and slowly said "suck."

Marth happily did it, running his tongue over his fingers coating then with spit. When Ike removed his fingers he positioned them before Marth's entrances softly said in Marth's ear "this will hurt a bit at first." with that he plunged one of his fingers in.

Marth yelped as an electrocuting feeling shot up his spine. His eyes stared to water and he went tight. Ike felt a tiny bit sadistic just then and worked his finger in even more, twisting it a bit. He looked down as a few sobs issued from the body below him. He licked a stray tear from Marth's face and softly cooed in his ear "loosen up, or else the pain will continue."

Marth complied and slowly eased in, getting used to the intrusion. When his breathing eased to almost normal Ike added another digit and scissored them Marth let out another sharp yelp but this time he was quicker to recover. Ike was a little bit anxious and added another finger after a minute or so. This time Marth didn't react, and so it was time. Ike drew back all three of his fingers and positioned his cock just before Marth's entrance. Marth blushed and looked down thinking whether he wanted to give up his virginity or not but had no time to ponder it for Ike thrust into him hard.

Marth screamed from the pain but was cut off by a kiss from Ike. Ike paused for a while, allowing Marth to get used to it. Ike started up again as Marth's tears slowed and finally stopped. Slowly he pulled out and thrust back in slower. Repeating the action his paced quickened with every thrust. Soon Marth relaxed into this and started bucking forward and meeting his every thrust, begging Ike to 'fuck him hard.' Ike's smirk grew even wider and pulled out so that he was almost out and said,"now now, you shouldn't use such language. I should punish you for that by making you wait"

Marth whimpered pitifully, "please?"

Ike smirked again and said "well, since you asked nicely." And thrusted into Marth hard, hitting his pleasure centre.

Marth moaned very loudly and squealed with delight. Ike smiled and hit the area again, causing Marth to cum hard. Marth blushed and Ike bent down and lapped it up, transferring some to Marth via mouth-to-mouth. Ike's own orgasm was quite close and he could feel that he was bigger than when he first came in and after a few thrusts came too. Ike pulled out and they laid there in silence except for their hard breathing. After five minutes they got up and shared one last kiss before saying goodbye. On the way home with Roy, Roy babbled nonstop but Marth couldn't focus, he could only think about what to tell Roy.

000000000

Yes! Done! It is HARD to make good sex scenes. -. - Also I could only work on this for a short period of time a day, because I was afraid my mom or dad would find this and go WTF. Smiles. Thanks for reviewing! I expect more soon, plz? Also don't forget to check out my homepage and go WTF! Also I have 2 Roy x Marth and 1 funny Pit and Marth (no actual yaoi) centered story coming up in about a month or two. 3 also plz tell me your favorite couple! LOLZ I can't even view my own stories because my dad's mad at me and put an internet limiter on my PC. Now I can have internet from 9AM to 9PM, no adult themes, dating, etc also I can't even go to my mailbox on deviant art. Oh, and if you're on deviant art search up "I fight for my friends, L style" and check my page out. I'm sorry for anyone who doesn't like me advertising here.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I've been putting this off over and over. Blame YouTube.

0

Marth felt horrible, not only physically from his butt hurting so badly whenever he sat down, but mentally from the dread of telling Roy. Whenever he tried all that came out was, "oh, um, Roy… uhhh forget it.

You could hardly blame Roy for getting annoyed.

Later while getting ready for bed he finally got the courage. ,"umm, Roy, I've really got to tell you something."

"like all the other times"

"no! this time I'm serious."

"Me too"

Marth blinked. Had Roy just said that? Marth was beginning to chicken out so he said, "Ummm you first Roy."

"no, you told me that you had to say something first."

"But…"

"can I ask something?"

"umm, ok?"

"Does it have to do with that mark?"

Roy pointed his finger at Marth's collar bone; there was a deep red mark that almost screamed that something had happened.

_Dang, I forgot._

"Um, yeah."

"Well, spill it."

"Ummm… Roy"

"yes"

"umm"

"what?"

"COME ON ALREADY!!!!"

"OKAY, OKAY! I have a boyfriend, his names Ike."

Awkward silence commenced. After what felt like forever Marth finally decided to break it.

"Well, what were you going to tell me?"

"I uh, do I have to?'

"I told you mine, now you tell me yours."

"Ok, um uh, I don't know how to explain it. Well during math class Pit, you know the kid that gets his wings caught in the doors all the time and once even sort of got his wing caught in the ceiling fan and we had to get the janitor wire frame Mr. Juan to remove him which took forever, came to me and told me he loved me. Then in science class Link, the kid with the weirdo green hat that has to take ESOL because of his accent, did the same thing! I don't know what to do!"

0

Ok, cliff hanger time. Next chapter will be based on Roy's day. Please comment and tell me who you want for Roy's boyfriend, link or pit! is my old school's janitor who everyone loved. I won't be updating any time soon though, I got to catch up on all my other work(like school work  and other fictions )! Toodle-oos! (The toodle-oo part is from a school musical where I sing and designed the backdrop for. )


	4. Chapter 4

Sorrys for not updating enough. T_T I don't have much time in my day. Also I was waiting for votes and the score is 5-0, pit in favor.

~X~

Roy's POV

I bid Marth and apparently his boyfriend, Ike, goodbye and entered science class. As Mr. Olimar rambled on and on about plant cells I pulled out my sketch book, other-wise known as a spiral notebook I keep with me at all times almost. I could feel two sets of eyes boring into me, as if I were the center of the universe which apparently, as I found out yesterday, was the case. After class I raced down the hallway towards my next class to try to shake them off when I accidentally slammed into a pillar. It wasn't my fault, well not that much. The pillars in the school were invisible, because Principle Right thought it was funny to see students slam into unseen objects.

Link, followed by pit in quick pursuit ran (or flew) over the second I did and started to help me as if I was in need to go to the ER.

"Are you OK?" asked Pit

"Of course he's not you idiot!" shouted link back. "c'mon, I'll get you to the nurse's."

"No, I will." Said pit as he pulled my arm

"Shut up, I'll do it." Retorted link as he started pulling on my arm, I felt like I was in one of those old fashioned cartoon.

"Here, I'll do it." Said a familiar voice from behind.

I don't think I was ever more relieved to hear Marth's voice before. I jumped up at the chance and agreed with him, "Ya, Marth'll help, you two better get on to your next class."

The two opened their mouths to retort but closed them when I reached up my hand and Marth helped me up. Ike was standing beside him, of course.

"Wow, what's with them?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that every time they see me they try to propose to me." I said in a mildly sarcastic voice.

As Marth took us down to the nurse's office, us meaning Ike too, since he was new here, he introduced me to Ike and Ike to me since we haven't got to properly speak to him.

"Roy this is Ike from Crimea High, and Ike this is Roy, I don't think I needed to do that though."

"whatever." I said as I shook Ike's hand.

"So do you plan on joining any clubs?"

"Hmmm, I'm not sure, maybe the sword fighting club. Maybe try to become the captain." He winkled at Marth.

I pretended I didn't catch that wink and said, "oh really? You'll have to fight me first, because I'm co-captain, Marth's captain"

"Cool, what's your skill compared to Marth's?"

Marth answered that one, "the same, we both agreed that we'd have a fight in the rec center and whoever won would be captain. I won by almost pure chance, and a slippery mat."

Ike chuckled, by now we were in front of the nurse's and my head was throbbing a bit. "You guys just get a pass from the doctor, I'll be there in a bit. Marth and Ike nodded and we went in. they got slips from nurse daisy, and went into the adjacent room. Dr. Mario greeted me and said, "Let me give you an ice pack for that, go get a slip from daisy."

~X~

I stared at the board in front while Mr. Mario talked about some random gibberish, who really knew. He had a heavy accent, so bad that 75% of the time no one understood him. I tried to doodle some more but then link 'accidentally' dropped his pencil near my seat and went over to get it, when he did he quietly whispered in my ear "choose me please."

Pit of course saw that and then he wanted to get even, of course, but at least he knows how to do it so that I don't feel as if all the school was watching and calling me gay. I continued to doodle but then somebody shouted "watch out!" I looked up just in time to see the shelf full of textbooks topple over me.

~X~

Yes it's short but I have a ten-mile long list of excuses. R&R if you like ikexmarth then check out my new story 'sweet as m&ms'


	5. Chapter 5

So I'm not updating much, srs.

~X~

When I woke up there was a dull throbbing on my head, ouch. Looking around I saw that I was in my bed.

"good, you're awake, I was a bit worried."

Marth was sitting in front of the computer listening to random songs sipping some milk tea. I smiled lazily and said, "as if a few books on the head would kill me."

"really? I've heard otherwise from you when you were supposed to read the odyssey."

"that's different."

"sure… oh, while you were knocked out I had to carry you home and your two suitors were right behind me annoying me to no end, but they now know where you live."

"WHAT!?"

"yea, though I drove them away, well at least I shut the door in their faces before they could come in, though I wouldn't be surprised if they were camping outside the door."

"can you explain to them that I'm not gay?"

"do you think they'll listen"

"…"

"yea, I thought so."

"what do I do then?"

"I dunno, barricading is okay, but the truancy officer would get you."

"no"

"choosing one of them?"

"haha, very funny."

"I'm serious."

"then you're also seriously idiotic."

"you got any ideas then?"

"…"

~X~

3rd person

The next day Roy had barely enough time to go and get all his makeup work done, so he tried his best to ignore the to suitors. Sadly, it's hard to ignore somebody who you're supposed to partner up with.

Roy swore something was working against him. Gay love confessions, crashing into pillars, books falling on him, being paired up with one of the confetionees

In science class Mr. Olimar had delivered grave words. "I will have everyone partner up because I'm assigning a project. I'll be assigning the partners. The project will be about constructing a model of all the parts of a flower. Due next Wednesday."

When he listed the partners roy mentally head desked. Pit

Pit though thought that he was back in heaven

~X~

What will happen during the project? Will Roy live? Tune in next time! ( if there is one)


End file.
